


[CLex][Titans]Conner的青春期教育

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: [Titans]乱交连续剧 [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 《[Romandick][Titans] The Romantic Of Roman And Dick》的后续
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Conner Kent/Clark Kent, Conner Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent, Roman Sionis/Dick Grayson
Series: [Titans]乱交连续剧 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087859
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Titans]Conner的青春期教育

[CLex][Titans]Conner的青春期教育  
Conner's Sexual Education  
注：原作：《Titans》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
根据剧中透露的消息，该版Conner有其两个父亲的记忆，并且记忆混乱，易怒。  
而该版Lex和Clark，是从小一起长大的真“青梅竹马”，只是后来Lex因为未知的原因黑化了、两人闹崩了。所以推测，该版Lex，应该是知道Clark就是Superman的。  
而从Lex的父亲Lionel，看起来跟Bruce差不多年龄都是五六十岁的老爷爷推测，这版的Lex和Clark两人，应该也就才三四十岁吧，也就比众泰坦大个十来岁的样子。  
而且，这版Luthor家发迹，貌似纯粹是靠Lex，Lionel只是个普通科学家。  
Lionel也不算黑的，他就是不理解Lex，然后Lex就自顾自地一条道走到黑马不回头地黑化了。而且这版Lex疑似是纯反派设定。  
而且，Lex和Clark这俩对Conner的态度，都很渣。Lex默许了Mercy将Conner洗脑成武器拍卖；而此事Batman知道，他肯定会通知Superman的，毕竟事关重大，但是Superman却未露面，甚至剧中连个理由都没给，所以估计Superman也不想要他。  
本文延续原剧里Bruce是个慈祥老爷爷（？）、众人性格毛病很多、Conner爹不疼妈不爱的设定，Lex和Clark二人的性格我就瞎编了（估计以我的风格会写成俩沙雕。。。），毕竟原剧只透露了该版Lex聪慧、倔强、高傲、没有是非观、不喜形于色不溢于言表、科技奇才，别的啥都没提啊。

Conner的青春期教育  
Conner加入泰坦也很久了，他已经能够几乎完全控制自己的情绪与能力了，当然偶尔还会有些小失控，不过在队友的帮助下，都能很好地应对。  
Conner喜欢泰坦，虽然有些糟糕，但是毕竟对于他来说，这也算一个家。  
Conner很感激，所以每次任务中，Conner都一马当先身先士卒地冲在最前面，毕竟自己也算钢铁之躯，冲在最前面为队友们吸引遮挡火力，也是自己应该做的。  
当然，Conner也有自己的些许私心，他想在队友面前好好表现，就算是。。。就算是为当初被Mercy洗脑间接害死Donna的赎罪。  
还有，也许自己出名了，自己的父亲们就会来见自己吧，即便作为父亲他们都很糟糕。  
Conner也不知道自己的想法对不对，毕竟他也搞不清楚自己算大人还是算孩子。说是大人吧，自己还算小孩心性，懵懂好奇甚至还有点傻乎乎的；说是孩子吧，自己这么高的大个子在这，更何况自己脑海里还有一大堆自己尚不能完全理解的高深科学知识。  
不过不管自己究竟是谁，是什么，他都会冲在最前方。  
这一次也不例外。

Conner又一次身先士卒破门而入，映入眼帘的却是一对赤裸纠缠的躯体。  
Conner僵住了，脑海中快速闪过几个背景不停变换中父亲们玉体横陈、耳鬓厮磨、缠绵悱恻的画面，身临其境身历其境的冲击，令Conner不由地喘息起来。  
紧随其后的队友们一进门，迎面而来的就是Conner对着一对裸男愣着发呆握紧双拳裤裆高耸的诡异画面。  
“什么鬼？！”Dawn不禁破口而出。  
经过一番混乱之后，匪首被擒，羞红了脸的Conner随着烦躁的队友们一同离开，此时Hank猥琐地笑着过来勾肩搭背地拍了拍Conner的肩膀“小伙发育了啊！”，Conner顿时手足无措词不达意地慌忙解释。但是Hank并没有给Conner解释的机会，抛下Conner去嘲笑Dick去了。

回到泰坦大楼，Conner便无视他人径直地独自回房了。Dick拍了拍因担心Conner而满目忧愁的Gar肩膀以示安慰，无视背景中意味深长地暗笑的其他人，拨通了电话：  
“Bruce，我需要你的帮助。请联系Superman让他尽快来一趟。对，是关于Conner。。。”  
房间里的Conner心烦意乱地听着房外的声音，烦躁之下的他索性一跃躺到床上，屏蔽住自己的超级听力，强行压下脑海中纷纷扰扰的胡思乱想，望着天花板发呆试图放空大脑，许久。  
直到夜幕降临，华灯初上，睡意袭来。

日出桑林绕霞彩。Superman披着一道金色的曙光降临泰坦大楼，激动的众人忙打开落地窗迎接他的到了，除了Conner。  
Superman扫了一眼众人，神色凝重地问着，“那个孩子在哪？”  
“我！我去叫Conner！”Gar激动地主动请缨，推开Conner的房门，然后。。。。手足无措地退了出来，慌乱之下面色苍白不知言语。  
Superman随即透视了下房内，旋即神色怪异地摇了摇头。  
“发生什么了？”Hank疑惑地走进Conner的房间，却发现——  
习惯性裸睡的Conner，一柱擎天，奔涌而出！  
“Conner发育得不错啊，小伙马力挺足得啊。”Hank退了出来，猥琐地撞了下手足无措的Gar，低声地说着。  
自始自终站在墙角一言不发的Dick，几不可察地皱了皱眉。

其实，在Gar进门的时候,Conner就已经醒了，虽然屏蔽住了自己的超级听力，没有觉察到外面的事情——毕竟房间隔音很好——但是近在咫尺的声音还是觉察到了。但是那又如何，自己正在销魂彻骨，昨夜梦中自己的两个父亲抵死缠绵的画面仿佛还在眼前，纷至沓来的记忆里身临其境的强烈代入感令Conner似乎也身历其境——脑海中贮存的知识清楚地告诉Conner发生了什么——只能闭紧双眼咬紧牙关地忍耐着一波波此起彼伏的高潮，假装还未苏醒。纵然骑虎难下，现在也该醒来了。  
Conner叹了口气，睁开双目，开始穿衣。

一片寂静中，Conner走出房间，走向面色诡异的Superman。  
“嗨。。。Superman。。。”Conner言不达意地打着招呼。  
“你。。呃。。。你长大了哈。。。。” Superman不情不愿地敷衍着。  
看着Superman那明目张胆敷衍自己的样子，Conner心中莫名地升起一股不知从何而来的怒火，压耐不住的怒意就那么吼了出来“干你！”  
“你在说什么？！”登时冷下脸的Superman，怒意凶狠。  
“我说干你！”Conner不甘示弱。  
“你再说一遍！！”咬紧牙关压抑怒火的Superman，面红耳赤。  
“怎么，你跟Lex Luthor在实验室里、在别墅里、在公寓里、在农场里，相互干来干去那么多次时，想过会有我吗？！”  
惊天大料！众人目瞪口呆。  
“闭嘴！”Superman危险的双目愈发赤红。  
“闭嘴？怎么怕人知道？我有你们的记忆，我能看到那些，啧~真是~精彩极了~~~”不甘示弱的Conner愈发嚣张。  
“Lex Luthor！”愤怒的Superman撞破玻璃，冲了出去，只留下仍然愤怒的Conner气喘吁吁。  
呃。。。。

许久，Hank打破了诡异的寂静，“没想到他俩还真是一对啊！”  
“我做了什么！？”终于恢复本心恢复意志的Conner，不禁泪流满面地跪在地上，痛哭流涕。  
Gar忙上前安慰，“那不是你，是Lex Luthor，你。。。你别自责了。。。。”  
站在墙角沉默许久的Dick叹了口气，拨通了电话，“Bruce，出事了。。。。”  
“呃。。。还等什么，”Dawn招呼着大家，“修窗户啊！”

LexCorp大楼顶层。  
随着一声巨响，愤怒的Superman冲破玻璃破窗而入，双目赤红，“Lex Luthor！”  
“嗨Superman！”Lex Luthor果断地随手按下个按钮，顿时一道氪石墙从天花板上落了下来。  
然而，危险的Superman，运用超级速度，在那氪石墙落下之前，就扑到了Lex Luthor，怒气冲冲地质问“为什么？！为什么你给Conner注入我们发生性关系的虚假记忆！呃。。。”氪石墙落下，愤怒的Superman登时变得虚弱起来。。。  
“你想得美啊”，Lex Luthor嫌弃地随手推开虚弱的Superman，回身狠狠一脚踩在Superman结实的胸膛上，“Conner？谁？你说的是Subject 13吧？我看过Mercy的简报，它只是记忆混乱，把不同的记忆杂糅在一起。。。”

“Superman，我是Batman。”Batman的声音不合时宜地从Superman的信号接收器中传来，打断了Lex Luthor的话。  
“嗨Batman，我是Lex Luthor。”Lex Luthor从虚弱的Superman中手中抢过信号接收器。  
“奥，跟你说也一样，”Batman毫不吃惊的声音陆陆续续地从信号接收器中传来，“我才知道你们俩真是一对。”  
“根本没有的事！”虚弱的Superman虚弱地呼唤着。  
“既然这样，反正你俩现在也是单身，那你们俩怎么还不去结婚啊，要知道因为你俩的破事地球糟了多大灾啊。到时候别忘了请你们Wayne叔叔参加你们的婚礼啊。”慈祥的Batman和蔼可亲的声音从信号接收器中断断续续传来。  
“Superman他不配！”Lex Luthor果断冷静地捏碎了信号接收器。

正在此时，Lex Luthor感受到脚下的Superman身体一僵，低头却看到Superman满脸委屈的目光。  
“你那是啥眼神啊？”Lex Luthor松开了踩着Superman的脚，关闭了氪石机关。  
满身狼狈的Superman爬了起来，委屈巴巴地对Lex Luthor说，“Lex，你伤害了我的自尊！”  
“Clark，你想什么呢？咱俩从小一起光屁股长大，你那点尺寸我能不了解啊，你好意思跟我结婚、跟我上床啊？”瞬间温柔的Lex Luthor无奈扶额。  
“我已经长大了！”忿忿不平的Superman愤愤不平地展示着自己奋奋不平的身体，“我不管，为了我的自尊心，我要证明我是值得的！”倔强的Superman边脱衣服边接近Lex Luthor。  
“呃。。。。。算了，来吧”， Lex Luthor也开始脱衣服，“正好我也能证明你确实不值得。呃~~~~~”

许久。  
忙里偷闲。  
“对了Clark，你那会说的那个孩子，谁来抚养？”  
“别担心Lex，有泰坦呢，我们俩谁都不用养他。还再来吗？”  
“来。”

嗯，今天Conner的青春期教育，依旧还是没有人管。。。。  
坐在对面的星球日报楼顶地球仪上、用超级视力观看两个父亲现场直播的Conner，震惊地发现，拜两个父亲的记忆所赐，自己对两个父亲的身体都产生了性冲动，禁不住解开裤子狠狠地揉搓着自己。


End file.
